Porcelain
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Even the strongest fighters are mortal. ReTi oneshot for MysticSpirtius.


Porcelain

Porcelain

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for MysticSpirtius once more so enjoy. Please R&R.

The world was a sterile hospital room, at least for the moment, Reno thought to himself. His world anyway because Tifa was in one. Her pale features were magnified and she looked thinner. Reno was beside her bed, entwining his hand with hers and gently caressing her palm.

Movement stirred behind his wife's closed eyelids and those vermillion orbs soon came into view as Tifa opened her eyes. She looked up at her husband and smiled weakly at him.

"Not so pretty now, am I Re?" Reno shook his head vehemently, to deny what she had just said.

"You're always beautiful Tifa and don't you forget it." She chuckled at that and her laughter was soon changed into loud coughing. Reno's face donned a worried expression and he tried to make her as comfortable as possible.

"I'm going to die." Tifa stated after a few silent moments. There was no fear in her voice, just a slight undercurrent of sadness as she made this announcement.

"The doctor's say you might still recover…" Reno said but Tifa shook her head.

"I can feel it Reno. This is it…where is she?" Before Reno could respond, Yuffie came in with a tiny bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. She placed the baby girl in Tifa's arms and went out of the room as silently as she could.

The child opened her eyes and stared up at her mother's face with curiosity. Tifa smiled at her daughter and held out a finger towards the baby. It was grabbed by a tiny hand and Tifa's eyes sparkled.

"Isn't she a little angel? Angela's a nice name, don't you think Re?" Tifa asked, looking at her husband. Reno nodded his head and placed his hand on top of Tifa's. "I'll let you decide her middle name."

"Alright…Tifa what am I going to do?" Reno questioned. Tifa smiled at him gently and gripped his hand.

"You're going to live and take care of our daughter. You'll take her to school plays and to movies, raise her to be a kind, compassionate woman and show her how to fly a helicopter." She said humor in her tone at her last couple of words. She then removed her hand from her husband's and held Angela close to her breast. "I'm your mommy Angela and I love you very much. I'm sorry I'm leaving you but you'll have to take care of your daddy, okay? He's hopeless on his own." Tifa coughed some more then, her body wracked with pain, but she still held onto her child, supporting her head.

The barmaid then handed Angela to Reno. Tears were flowing freely from turquoise shores and Reno couldn't stop them. He knew it wasn't manly to cry but he decided right then to screw being manly, he was a human and he was in pain, tears were acceptable. Tifa smiled softly and reached out a hand towards his face, brushing his tears away.

"Please don't cry." Tifa whispered, pain returning then, lighting every one of her nerve endings on fire and just as suddenly cooling them. A few tears slid down her face then and her mouth set in a firm line, to hold back a primal scream of agony. Reno now wiped the tears from her face and watched as the EKG started fluctuating wildly. "Re...love…you…." Tifa said, before she flat lined, eye's gazing on her husband and daughter, before everything started to fade. Memories came then, like a speeded up film in reverse.

_"Reno…I'm pregnant." Tifa finally managed to say. She waited for his reaction and when he kissed her deep on the lips she knew she had worried over nothing._

_"Do you Tifa Lockhart take Reno to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death parts you?" Tifa looked at Reno and gave him her rendition of his cocky grin._

_"I suppose…"_

_"Reno why are we going to Aeris's church?" Tifa asked, walking after her boyfriend into the ruined chapel. When Reno didn't respond, she was about to yell at him to try and get his attention when she saw him kneeling in the flowers. "Re…what's wrong?" As she got closer Reno turned around and held out a black box to his lover._

_"Marry me?" Tifa froze. Was this real? She pinched her arm then and with the pain realized this wasn't a dream. She nodded her head before lifting Reno up and kissing him roughly._

_She had been crying ever since Cloud had walked out the door, ending their relationship. She heard footsteps then by the doorway and looked through tear filled eyes as the red head entered the bar._

_"Reno…what are you doing here?" Reno didn't respond. He merely walked up to her, lifted her to her feet and hugged her tightly. He whispered in her ear then, his voice soft and caring._

_"Because you needed me…"_

When the memories stopped Tifa found herself standing in a white void.

"Hey Tifa long time no see." She turned around and saw Zack Fair grinning at her, his hair just as spiky as ever. Beside him, Aeris had her hand entwined in his and a smile on her face.

"Hello Tifa…"

"Can I see them again?" Tifa asked. Aeris smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course you can. There are perks to being friends with the last Ancient you know?"

The white around her shifted a little and Tifa was staring down at her husband and child. Reno was crying silently, Yuffie and the rest of Avalanche doing the same. She focused on her daughter and saw her blue eyes already changing to a vermillion hue. The white void returned and Tifa turned around towards Aeris.

"Can I speak to them?"

"Well…"

Later that evening Reno placed Angela into the crib beside his bed and made sure she was positioned the right way before she drifted off to slumber. Lying down on his bed, he closed his eyes.

_Opening his eyes once more Reno found himself lying in a field of white flowers. His head was in someone's lap and he glanced up. Vermillion orbs met turquoise and he stared wide eyed._

_"Tifa…I'm dreaming, aren't I?" His wife undid his ponytail then and sifted her fingers through his fiery locks._

_"Yes you are but I'll be able to visit you here."_

_"Lifestream that boring, huh?" Reno joked. But he kissed her deep on the lips then, and if Tifa still had a heart it would be beating fast. Once they broke apart, Tifa had a small smile on her face._

_"I came because you needed me Re and I needed you…"_

Dawn's early light woke Reno and he opened his eyes wearily. He checked on his daughter and found her to be sleeping peacefully. Reno smiled and looked out the window to the sky so blue. He thought he saw his wife's outline for a moment before it disappeared. She was watching over him and he wouldn't disappoint her.

"Angela Joy Lockhart, how does that sound Tifa?"


End file.
